BobbyxJack: Untitled
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Bobby is working at the garage one morning when a car pulls up. He has only met Jack once, but feels protective of him...and can't stop fantasicing about him. One night Jack comes to him after been hit by his dad. Again. AU Stroyline


Bobby had been working on his 1985 Oldsmobile 442 car at the side of the main garage's workshop building when he heard a car's engine. He stood up straight from under the hood of the car and turned his head, looking at the car that was driving through the old slightly rusting gates that led into the lot of the garage. He stood wiping his hands on a dirty old rag, wiping his hands free of oil –well, the oil that hadn't completely dried to his skin yet.

He watched the car pull up a ways away from the entrance of the workshop...and noticed the car was a 1970 Chevy Camaro. _'Nice...'_ He thought looking at the red car; it didn't seem to be in good condition though, the paint was faded and chipped, there were numerous dints and scratches in various places and there was a crack at the passenger side of the front window and there was no left side back window...it was covered with what looked like a black garbage-bag. Bobby didn't understand how someone could have such a nice car and treat it like shit...he didn't see the point of having it at all if you weren't going to look after it.

He frowned after a while, realising that no one had climbed out of the car. He continued wiping his hands as he took a step forward, about to go see if the man in the car needed help or something...but then the driver's side door opened and the man climbed out.

The man looked a few inches taller than he was and he had black hair that was turning grey in places...he looked like he was somewhere between his late thirty to his early forties.

Bobby's frown deepened as he watched the man move around to the left side of the car, pull open the door –with the garbage bag as a window-, and pull a young boy out. He had hold of the boy's shoulders and was shaking him slightly as he spoke to him with an unneeded raised voice...and from what Bobby could actually hear more than a few curse words. He shook his head to himself as he watched the boy nod his head obediently.

The man moved away from the boy and the car, pointing his finger heatedly at him and then moved into the main building of the garage –the small office/reception.

Bobby smirked as he watched the young boy wait till his Father –he assumed- was in the building till he glared and swore. He looked over the boy; he was tall even though he looked no older than fourteen, he had blond hair that almost went to his shoulders and a messy fringe, he was wearing faded blue jeans that looked a size too big for him and had holes in the knees, and a plain white t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and was a little short for him so it showed a strip of his pale white skin and his hip bones that jutted out of his skin. Basically, the boy was beautiful...despite the dirt on his cloths –not that he could talk, his white t-shirt was covered in oil and his overalls hanging from his hips also had oil among over thing's covering them.

The boy looked over towards Bobby and slowly tilted his head to the side slightly in a curious sort of way.

Bobby looked away quickly and went back to working under the hood of his car. He shook his head; what was he thinking? The boy was...well, just a boy, a kid. Even if he was extremely beautiful...he shouldn't be thinking of all the things he could do to him, like he was right now. He shook his head again as he heard a light scuffling of feet shuffling across the dirt...getting closer to him. He kept working on his car as he realised it was the boy and that he was standing close to the front of his car...close to where he was working.

It was a few seconds before the boy spoke in a shy, tentative voice. "Hi..." He said.

Bobby glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eyes and then looked back at what he was doing. "Hey." He said in a low unemotional voice.

"You okay, mister? You don't sound very happy." The boy said as he tilted his head to the side again and leaned forward, closer to Bobby.

God, his voice was so...Bobby couldn't have described it properly if he'd wanted to, but he knew it was the kind of voice that was a singing voice. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He turned his head to the side to look at the boy and half-smiled. "Oh? Well, what is there to be happy about?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning but jokingly manner.

The boy smiled back...but his smile was wide and sweet, not like Bobby's own. "Well...it's real sunny, ain't that something t' smile about?"

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, guess it is."

"So, what're you doing?" The boy asked.

Bobby stood up and looked down at the boy; he was almost as tall as he was. "Shouldn't you be waiting near your car? Won't you get in trouble?" He asked jerking his head towards the car he had been pulled out of.

The boy looked over to the car...and _pouted_.

Bobby couldn't help it, he had to think about those lips...pressing his own against them, watching it open as he moved in for a dirty opened mouthed kiss, watching as they wrapped around his hard erect coc-. He shook his head again. _'Stop it! You dirty, dirty perverted old-!' _He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the boy speak.

"I don't care. N-not really." He said still pouting as he shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby's expression turned from one of partly self-disgust to an understanding one. "You don't sound so sure about that."

The boy turned back to look at him. He smiled slightly. "Guess I don't." He watched Bobby as he rubbed his hand on his white tight sleeveless t-shirt, leaving behind black marks. He leaned in closer to the car as he stepped in next to Bobby. "So, are you fixing this car?"

Bobby smiled down at the boy as he heard his curious tone. "Yup."

"Whose is it?"

"Mine."

The boy looked up at him, a surprised expression on his young beautiful face. "R-really?" Bobby nodded. "Wow! So cool." He said standing up straight and walking around the car, tracing his hand around it as he went. "You like cars then, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Bobby asked, watching every movement the boy made. His eyes narrowed as he saw a big dark bruise at the bottom of his back.

"Well...you work at a garage, so you gotta like cars, right?" He laughed lightly. "But, you look after your car. You take real good care of it, I can tell." He said as he stood next to Bobby –on the opposite side he had started at.

Bobby nodded. "How'd you bruise your back?"

The boy's eyes widened. "W-w-what?"

"That bruise on your back, how'd you get it? Looks pretty bad." Bobby said, looking down at the boy with a serious look.

The boy stared up at him for a short while before speaking. "Oh, that. Yeah s'pretty bad; covers most of the bottom of m' back." He smiled.

"Your Dad do it?" Bobby asked; it had just slipped out...he knew he had no right to ask something like that, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know. He wanted to know who had hurt this kid. He had no right to feel the protectiveness he was feeling right now, he knew he didn't, he didn't even know this kid...but he wanted to protect him and it wasn't just because he wanted him –even though he knew that was wrong.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes –and Bobby noticed just how blue they were. "I don't even know your name...I can't tell you something like that if I don't even know your name, now can I?" He smiled and then giggled.

Bobby half-smirked. "Well, I'm Bobby."

The boy smiled widely. "Jack. Nice to meet you, Bobby." He said and then giggled again.

"So..."

"So?"

Bobby frowned half-heartedly down at Jack. "Did he do it?"

Jack smiled warmly up at Bobby, a sad look in his too blue eyes. He opened his mouth but hesitated...and then jumped at the shout.

"Jack! Get your dirty little ass over here!" The man shouted.

"Shit." Jack mumbled. He looked up at Bobby and smiled as he started to back away from him. "Maybe I'll see you next time." His smile faded. "By the way...the answer's yes."

"Jack!"

Jack turned and ran towards the car. The man yelled at him and pointed towards Bobby before he opened his door and pushed him into the seat.

Bobby glared pointlessly at the car as it drove off out of the garage's parking lot. After a short while he walked around to the office. "Hey, Jer..." He started and waited for the man behind the desk to look up at him before going on. "That guy who was just in here a short while ago, what'd he want?"

Jerry frowned slightly. "Car needs fixing up. Said something about moving state so needs the car to be able to make the trip." He told him. "Why?"

"There was nothing done on it, why'd he leave?"

Jerry shrugged. "Not sure, but has an appointment in a few days...you're doing the work on it." He grinned.

Bobby nodded. "Right." He said and left the office. If the man was coming back...he would probably bring Jack along again. Maybe Jack would come back on his own...sometime...maybe.

* * *

It was almost a week before Bobby saw that same car rolling in through the gates again. He had been starting to worry...he had no idea why, he had just had a bad feeling all week and he knew it had something to do with the boy. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt as the car came to a stop outside the workshop...nor could he describe the one he felt as he noticed Jack wasn't in the car.

He watched as Jack's Dad climbed out of the driver's seat and walked into the office. Although Bobby looked as though nothing was wrong, he was filled with panic; where was Jack? Why wasn't he with him? He couldn't have known Bobby had seen the bruise on Jack's back, could he? And even if he did...why would he not bring Jack with him? He could have made something up as to why it was there...if he was the reason it was there in the first place.

He shook his head; he was thinking this over _way_ too much.

Bobby was still looking in the direction of the office when Jerry came walking out minutes later. He ignored Jerry completely as he walked over to him and watched as Jack's Dad came out of the office, waved at Jerry before walking off down towards the gates.

"Bobby!" Jerry snapped, making Bobby look at him. "What the hell y' staring for?" He asked slightly amused, but mostly annoyed.

Bobby looked back towards the gates quickly before returning his attention to Jerry. "Where's his kid?"

Jerry frowned at him. "How the hell would I know?"

"He didn't say?"

"Why would he?" Jerry asked. He held out a set of keys for him as he said, "Here, y' gotta fix his car up. You want the details? They're in the office."

* * *

It was a week and a half later that he got to see Jack again. He came wandering in through the gates thirty-minutes before the garage was due to shut up for the night. He stood beside Bobby while he worked on his car, just like last time...and it was a good five minutes before Bobby actually realised he was there.

"Jack?" He said and stood up straight, wiping his hand on his shirt. "What're you doing here so late?" He asked, looking down at the engine of his car.

Jack shrugged. "Got bored...I guess."

"So you only came to see me 'coz you're bore-!" Bobby stopped talking as he looked down at Jack's face. He grabbed hold of Jack's chin tightly in one hand and pulled him closer, tilting his face upwards and looking at the bruise around his left eye and the cut on his bottom lip. "What the fuck happened!"

"Ow!" Jack moaned and pushed on Bobby's chest, trying to move him away and let go of his chin...it didn't work, Bobby just gripped tighter. "T-that hurts."

"Tell me." Bobby said in a low concerned tone.

Jack's face softened and he looked down, avoiding Bobby's gaze. "What d' ya think happened?" He mumbled.

"He hit you." Bobby said in a matter-of-fact tone and then watched Jack nod slowly, almost reluctantly. He tugged on Jack's chin; getting his attention and making him look back up at Bobby. "Why'd he hit you?"

Jack's eyes flashed away from Bobby for a moment before returning to the older man's face. "You mean why'd he start...or why'd he hit me this time?"

"Both."

Jack looked away again. "You think we can sit down somewhere?"

"You gonna tell me if I say yes?" Bobby asked and watched Jack nod slowly.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the back of Bobby's car, a can of pop in Jack's hand and a bottle of beer in Bobby's.

"Don't see why I couldn't have one of those." Jack said to Bobby as he opened his can.

Bobby chuckled. "You ain't old enough." He said before taking a long drink from his bottle, partly drinking so much to tease Jack. He held the bottle rested on his knee before he turned to look at Jack. "Well, you gonna talk now?"

"Y-yeah." Jack nodded. "Well...I guess it started because my older brother got too big to take it anymore, he started fighting back and then moved out...an' my Mom had already left so she wasn't around to beat anymore..." He shrugged and took a drink from his can.

"So what you're saying is he just moved down to you. He went through your whole family and now he's on you." Bobby asked, watching Jack closely...as he seemed to do a lot.

Jack nodded. "Yep. But I don't care...I can handle it."

"But you shouldn't have to."

Jack looked at Bobby and smiled. "Yeah, well..." He trailed off and just shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess that's a better reason than why he hit me with a baseball bat a year or so ago..." He said and huffed a humourless laugh.

Bobby's anger was rising rapidly with everything Jack told him. He took another drink, trying to not let Jack see just how angry he was. "Why'd he hit you with the bat?" He said, surprising himself at how calm he sounded; there was a hint of anger in his voice...but he was sure Jack didn't notice.

"He caught me kissing one o' my friends."

Bobby frowned; it was a scary and deadly looking frown. "He hit you with a bat for kissing a girl!"

Jack couldn't help the smirk that took over his lips at that moment. He looked at Bobby. "Who said it was a girl?"

Bobby frowned in confusion for a few moments before it sank in what Jack actually meant. "Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"Should I leave?" Jack asked after a few moments of what he described as uncomfortable silence.

Bobby looked at him and frowned deeply. "Why?"

"I just told you I was caught kissing a guy...that makes me gay...and I'm sat in a car with you –a man-...aren't you afraid I'm gonna jump you or something?" Jack asked completely serious.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding, right?" He asked and then tried to calm his laughter. "One: not everybody thinks like that about gay guys, y'know? Two: like you could jump me. Look at you, you're just a scrawny kid. An' three: who says I'm not into guys anyway?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "You're telling me _you're_...gay?"

"I never said that."

Jack chuckled. "So, you're saying you go both ways?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him. "I'm saying I'll screw anyone."

Jack titled his head to the side. "So, you're saying you're just a man whore?" He said and then smirked at the older man as he watched his face drop.

"Hey!" He scolded playfully. He laughed before speaking. "Kinda, I guess. But...only when it comes to fucking..."

Jack frowned confusedly, keeping his head tilted. "You mean...erm..." He paused for a moment. "Like you're not with anyone?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I do well." He smiled proudly and playfully at Jack, and watched the young boy chuckle. "But if I was with someone, I wouldn't cheat." He said shrugging his shoulders; why the hell was he saying this? How had they gotten onto this in the first place? Weren't they talking about Jack?

"I gathered as much." Jack said, smiling warmly at Bobby. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would."

Bobby looked at Jack, a soft look on his face. "Thanks, I guess." He took a drink out of his bottle. "Anyway, why'd you stay there? If he beats you, I mean."

Jack smiled at him sadly. "Don't have anywhere to go."

Bobby nodded in understanding; he had been there, in a similar situation. "Right." He took another drink and then watched as Jack placed his can on the floor in front of his seat and then took Bobby's bottle and did the same. He gave him a confused frown...and watched as Jack smiled shyly at him as he moved closer to him, leaning his face over to Bobby's and slowly pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened, but he responded to the kiss straight away. He took hold of Jack's hips and pulled him onto his lap, smiling against Jack's lips as he eagerly moved onto him. He pulled away slightly and ran his tongue across the slit of Jack's lips...he watched as Jack's mouth opened and impatiently sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Bobby grinned against the boy's lips as he slid his tongue against his and gripped tightly at his hips. He moaned deeply as he felt Jack grind down against his groin; how the hell did this boy know how to do that so effectively? He could feel himself getting hard.

Jack pulled away, breathing deeply.

Bobby stared at the boy's red flushed face, his too blue eyes slightly glazed and his lips parted slightly. He stroked the boy's cheek, lovingly. "Sorry."

"W-what? Why're you saying sorry?" Jack asked, his hands fisted in Bobby's shirt.

"You're just a kid, I shouldn't have done that." He explained.

Jack tilted his head further into Bobby's hand. "I started it...a-and I'm sixteen." He said resting his forehead against Bobby's. "And I like you, so...d-don't say sorry."

"Y-you're sixteen?" Bobby asked, surprised.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I know I only look fourteen, right?"

Bobby nodded; he really had thought Jack was just a kid. His thumb started to rub circles against Jack's thin bony hip as he started to think; Jack was been beaten by his Dad. He had no where else to run to, so he had no choice but to stay with him. He was twenty-four and liked this sixteen year old kid. He lived alone. He made enough money to support himself and another who looked as if he didn't eat much. His place was big enough to hold another person. "Hey, why don't you come stay with me?" He blurted out.

Jack's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I have space. I mean you can sleep on the couch or you could share...erm, my bed, I mean I wouldn't touch you or anything, it's just it's only a one room apartment. So, if you wanted to you could stay with me until you're old enough to get a place of your own." Bobby said more quickly than he meant to.

Jack stared at him a while before he smiled widely and happily. "Y-you really mean it! I can come stay with you?"

Bobby nodded. "If you want."

"You're not messing with me, are you?" Jack asked quietly. Bobby shook his head. "Yes, thank-you! I wanna come stay with you!" He said hugging Bobby tightly, before pulling back and pressing his lips to the older man's.

Bobby kissed back and let Jack pull away after a while. "Erm...I like you too." He smiled.

Jack grinned at him. "Good." He let Bobby pull him down for another kiss, their bodies pressing and rubbing against the other's.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
